May the Power Protect you
by ShivaVixen
Summary: A countdown to destruction one shot. What might the other rangers have felt, when the wave of energy hit earth?


**Don't own Power Rangers.**

**May the Power Protect you**

Glass shattered as he swung his spiral saber. His vision blurred a few moments, he was crying as he was engulfed in a wave of pure energy.

_**You did the right thing.**_

The reassurance did nothing to stop the ache that something had been lost.

In the city of Angel grove, a blue car slammed through dozens of Quantrons. The Blue Turbo Ranger got out and began helping rescue civilians. The Phantom ranger came to lend him aid, having been near earth. When the wave came, both he and the Phantom felt the ache.

_**Your hearts beat so strong.**_

Justin and the Phantom stared up at the sky, aching and weeping from the sudden pain.

Elsewhere, a golden pyramid had landed, and the gold Zeo ranger had rescued many. Jason hadn't called him, but he had felt that he was needed. With him the Blue Centurion and Ninjor joined the fray, but when the wave came, all three felt it, and grieved.

_**You've done what you had to do. You were your own person.**_

In Australia, a ballerina stopped dancing, feeling the sudden ache. No one was in the room to see tears spill out.

Tanya Sloan paused mid recording, tears sudden leaking out as she sang a sad song.

Two young men were running through a Stone canyon trail, and both stopped, slowing to stare at the sky. The grief cut like a knife.

In an veterinary clinic, a young woman paused walking a dog, to look up at the sky. Tears sprang to her eyes.

_**I'm proud to have chosen you. Live your life.**_

Zack slowed as he walked through New York city, aware that tears were starting to slip down his cheek. His heart felt like something important had been taken. And he knew he wasn't going to get it back.

_**Your heart and mind are easily as important as your body.**_

Trini Kwan looked up from where she sat on a hotel balcony, before bowing her head to cry.

_**You've learned to fly on your own.**_

A gymnast flipped to a standing position, aware only of the sudden pain. She cried out, grateful that no one else had come in. No one would understand the loss.

_**You've learned to trust yourself.**_

"Billy, what's wrong?" Delphine asked, even though tears of sorrow leaked through her eyes. The young man had dropped a bottle of water.

"He's gone." Was the whisper, and then he broke down.

_**You've learned to rely on others.**_

A young man fell to his kness in an open field, feeling the wave pass through him.

_**I'm proud of who you've become. I couldn't have chosen anyone greater. **_

Jason stared silently at the sky, dry eyed, and aware of a morpher that just thrummed to life.

_**I know that this will be hard, but I'm sure you'll be alright. Death isn't the end.**_

"Sir? Mike Corbet?" A young man stared up at the sky, eyes watering.

A young mechanic leaned against the car he was working on, a tear slipping down his cheek.

A young man glanced up at the sky, suddenly feeling the need to escape.

A young woman in pink almost dropped a book, feeling like her heart was heavy. She pushed back her glasses and found she was crying.

Another young man gripped the picture of his brother tighter, before looking up at the sky.

_**Sacrifices will have to be made.**_

A young firefighter looked up at the sky, limping from a burn on his leg. He felt the ache, but also the peace that came with it.

A young man floated in the ocean, the sorrow touching his heart.

The normally jovial sky cowboy was silent as he turned the loop, feeling a strange ache.

As the young woman reached the top of her climb, she knelt on the ground, and let a tear fall.

The blonde paramedic leaned against an ambulance, a tear tracing her cheek.

Hidden with demons, a young man put a hand to his heart.

_**Bonds are always formed, but they can be broken. Time will tell what strength a true bond has. **_

A wealthy young man slipped out the back door during his father's party. He felt the ache, and the need for something greater.

Another young man looked for a job, also feeling the ache, but also a feeling of loneliness, he didn't miss seeing a figure on a motorbike speed past him.

_**Yet you can't let anything discourage you from what you want. **_

A young man in black lifted a heavier plant for a co-worker. Dark eyes sudeenly blinking back tears.

A young man in blue got a perfect strike in a bowling alley, but felt the ache just as well as a young woman in blue a few lanes down helping with her neighbor's kids.

A young pilot stopped on her way to her plane, slowing to look at the sky.

In a hidden temple, an org shuddered in pain, quickly disappearing into a dark fog. Nearby, a wolf was sleeping, but it's host stirred for the briefest of moments.

In the jungle a young man looked to the sky, crying for the loss of something good.

And in a floating island a young woman stirred in her sleep, feeling the passing of something great.

_**Not everything that is great is perfect, and sometimes the unexpected is the best way to go. **_

Two young men paused in their training, tears leaking down their faces. "Sensei Omini."

"I feel it too."

A young man in green stopped typing on his laptop, a tear trickling down his face. His father put a hand on his shoulder.

A young surfer girl paddled in the waves, suddenly feeling disconceted from the real world.

A skater boy held his board up, feeling the loss of something on the wind.

And a young man leaned against his bike, suddenly feeling lost and unsure.

_**The power bonds with the soul of its wielder, leaving them changed.**_

A young man paused in sketching, feeling a hole open up in his heart.

As she tuned her guitar, a young woman blinked as tears landed on it.

A young man stared at the soccer balls that the sports store had to offer, and when the feeling of loss came, he grabbed onto the red one.

And another young man paused as he played a video game, suddenly aware that something was wrong.

_**But your heart holds the power to guide you.**_

A young girl jerked as she turned on a faucet and the water gushed forth. Then she stiffened as she felt something flow past. Her sister came behind her and held her, as the two felt the loss flow.

For a second, a young man's energy faded, and all was left was a sense of loss, and anger at the loss.

A young man leaned against an old oak tree, needing the sturdy support. Something had been lost.

A young man glanced up at the sky as he prepared to leave another town. He felt it, and for a moment, he felt warm.

In a hidden place, a woman sat up, feeling the loss of a great power, and once again was reminded of the loss she'd suffered thanks to the great war. Her assistant cried with her.

The wave flowed through a cave, with sent a shudder through a genie and briefly stirred the two men that had been cursed.

And in his own camp, a troblin blinked, feeling uncomfortable.

_**Treasure is something that isn't always gold. **_

A young man finished cracking the safe, ignoring the pang in his heart.

A young girl lifted her head off the table, barely glancing at her books as a tear streaked down her face.

As he left the set, a young man closed his eyes, trying to will away the sudden depression.

A blonde pushed the pedal down harder, trying to out race the painful ache in her chest.

An alien rescuer paused, and put a hand to his aching heart, aware of the grief.

And an adult stared at the research and wires that might help him make a son to care for. Silently he tried to ignore the ache.

In the shadows, a power for good shifted, a little more aware than what it had been.

_**And being alone isn't the only way to live. **_

A young man made his way to a cliff, before howling to the sky, unconsciously unaware that he was even crying.

In China, another young man lost control of his animal spirit, bellowing out for something important.

A young girl blinked tearfully at the sky, clutching the stuffed spotted cat tight. The boy two apartments over also blinked through tears, ignoring his brother's teasing.

A young boy glanced up at the sky, tears leaking and dripping onto an open book, a stuffed tiger on his bed.

Another young man glanced at the sky, shaking.

And whether the children intended it or not, their animal spirits also cried out, reaching for their pride for comfort. The ache and cries were in turned answered by three old men, but the children couldn't quite hear them.

_**Farewell.**_

The space rangers felt tears trickle on their cheeks, and they stared up at the sky, their hearts aching.

"We didn't save him."

_**Farewell, my dear rangers. I will always watch over you. And everyone whoever gains the power.**_

The wave touched many people that day, but only a few people broke down and cried at the sudden loss. The feeling lasted only a moment, but it ingrained a desire into the hearts that it touched.

A desire to help others, no matter what the cost, and to find what they were missing. Some buried the desire, others turned it into a fuel to keep going.

But they all were of Zordon's choosing, even if they had never seen him face to face, or knew who he was.

_**May the Power protect you.**_

_I've read stories where the rangers that knew zordon had felt his death . . . but I wanted to make it so that they all felt it. Because 1 Master Org was reawakened twenty years before Cole become the red ranger, and a few years before the wave, yet he wasn't destroyed. 2 There are several beings of great power in each ranger story, Udonna and Shayla in specific, who are on earth at this time. I'd imagine they'd feel the power in that wave that hit earth. 3 I just wanted to connect the rangers in someway . . . because there's quite a few moments when either a new team meets an old team, or when a younger ranger meets an older one, when there seems to be some sort of connection. _

_The SPD team wasn't mentioned because none of them have been born yet, and I could only work with the teams that were living when Zordon died. Even if they hadn't meet each other yet. I'm probably going to end up ignoring RPM in any story, since it's more like an alternate universe than anything._


End file.
